


Spring Season

by existance_is_pain_1



Category: bts, vkook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fanfiction, M/M, Tumblr, bts - Freeform, jeon jungkook - Freeform, jungkook - Freeform, kim taehyung - Freeform, taehyung - Freeform, v - Freeform, vkook, 방탄소년단
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existance_is_pain_1/pseuds/existance_is_pain_1
Summary: How long do I have to wait, and how many sleepless nights do I have to spend to see you? To meet you?





	Spring Season

As the phone rings, Tae gets up from the floor with a bloody wrist and legs.

“Hello?”

“Tae It’s me, Jungkook! I’ve called you countless times but you never picked up, I was worried. What’s up, dude? How are you feeling now?”

Taehyung clears his throat and starts off with a lie

“Ium-I’m good. What about you?”

“Nah, don’t worry about me all that’s important is you. I’m glad you’re feeling better. So I was wondering if you’d like to meet up so I’m sure that you are alright. Meet me by the lake; it’s a nice weather today so it will be nice if we sit by the lake. See you!”

Before Taehyung gets the chance to make a word out Jungkook hangs up.

‘He’s always been like that, I can’t blame him he’s worried’

As he starts to change all he thinks about is how Jungkook will react if he disappeared, he’s scared that he will hurt him but he’s desperate, more than desperate. He puts on his blue shirt then on top a black and blue jacket and then a black beanie his mother bought for him before she died. He puts on his shoes and opens the door to white snow everywhere, like everywhere.

Tae starts me think to himself again, ‘Right, he said it’s nice today but the weather is always the same’.

Taehyung starts to slowly walk in the snow and as he reaches the lake he sees someone lying in the snow… wait, it’s Jungkook.

“Jungkookie!”

“Wha- Oh Taehyung!”

Jungkook stands up then runs over to Tae, he slowly watches him as he reaches him.

'How can one be happy to see me…?'.

Jungkook finally reaches him, Jungkook holds Tae’s arm then folds his sleeves up to cuts and bruises.

“Taehyung!!!! Why????? Tell me. Why are you doing that to yourself again? You broke the promise.”

A tear falls down Jungkook’s cheeks and his eyes start to turn red.

“TELL ME. WHY?”

“What do you want me to say, Jungkook? I have a problem, is it? I’ve already said that too many times for it to get through your thick skull”.

Jungkook starts to sob, his face is cherry red, his eyes are bloodshot, there are too many tears but Tae is just standing there, doing nothing but looking forward into the distance. What a cold hearted brat.

Suddenly out of nowhere,

“Jungkook-hyung… I have something to say. I don’t want to hurt you but you have to leave, you have to leave me. I am a sadist who has ruined many people’s lives. I want you to leave. Leave Jungkook. Take care of yourself. Forget about me. I’m only sa-“  
“Tae, listen up. I am NOT leaving you, no matter what happens I will always be beside you. I know who you really are. You used to be that person who always laughed and cheered people up, now you’re suffering but I’m still by your side, I am still with you. I’ve known you long enough to call you my soul mate. Taehyung, I am not leaving you”  
'Does he not fucking understand’

Next day Tae wakes up with a bottle of vodka next to him on the bed, blades and blood stains on the bed and his clothes and makes out a small laugh, like a lot.

As Tae takes the bottle and opens it there’s someone calling, he didn’t care, he acted like he never heard it and started to drink straight out of the bottle.

'I’m such a loser, the poor thing’s wasting his time on a loser like me, how pathetic can I get’

After a couple of hours Jungkook stopped ringing him for 30mins but after, Tae can hear a knock on the door.

'Oh my god there’s something called privacy’

Taehyung slowly gets himself out of bed to his door, His door has scratches all over it, all of his walls are broken and clothes are everywhere and he smells.

“Tae!! I rang you like over 70 times but you didn’t bother to pick up! Anyways, I’m here to make sure that you’re alright but it doesn’t look like it. Can I come in?”

“Uhh sure”

As Jungkook steps into his apartment, he starts to look around the room.

“Dude you need a cleanup, I can help you with that if you don’t mind. I can also buy you brand new clothes you smell”

“Thanks”

“Hah, so I’ve got something to show you”

Jungkook takes something out of his pocket and holds tight on it, it looks like a necklace. Oh wait, it is.

“Here have it, do you remember this?”

Jungkook gives the necklace to Tae and he starts to stare at it. This necklace is just not any normal necklace you see, it’s special. It’s not only one necklace, it’s two. It’s a heart halved for two people and when the two necklaces find each other, it turns bright red which is more like a friendship necklace. When Jungkook and Tae were only 12 they used to wear this necklace everywhere.

“Do you? Tae?”

Tae doesn’t remember the necklace but he responded with an “Um I do”

Jungkook has a feeling he doesn’t, he knows he doesn’t but Jungkook is that type of person to put a fake smile on the outside even if he’s dying on the inside, it’s painful but Jungkook is used to it so he puts one of these masks on.

“O-okay good. So I was wondering if you’d like to go out for some kimchi, I’ll pay for everything”

Tae looks disinterested which hurts Jungkook but he still has this mask on.

“Actually, I’m not in the mood Jungkook, sorry um maybe another day I’d just like to say home”

“Bu-I’m-what if- Okay… As you wish Tae. I may as well go home for some rest too. Take care, I love you. Just remember, if you hurt yourself you’re also hurting me too. Take care is all I ask for. Have a good day!”

“Goodbye”

As Jungkook walks out of the door tears start falling down his cheeks, he wishes he could do better but nothing, literally nothing works. Jungkook wishes he could go back to his childhood again when Tae was smiley and happy. He just wishes Tae would come back to his old personality.

Tae closes the door and slowly walks to his room in tears, he throws himself on the bed and starts screaming in his pillow with tears, he wishes it would all end too, he wishes he disappears with no sign. Tae starts to look up at the ceiling to think of how to end all of this.

“Maybe I can just, jump”

Tae walks out of his apartment and climbs the stairs to the top of the apartment complex.

“This is how it’s all going to end. Jungkook, I’m sorry”

“TAEHYUNG!”

Tae looks behind him, small Jungkook is bawling his eyes out but, Tae doesn’t care.

“TAEHYUNG! DONT PLEASE”

“Jungkook, I am sorry, I love you. Please take care of yourself that’s a wish from me. Goodbye”


End file.
